


Что это?

by MiceLoveCat



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Talisman
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: "Он помечает тебя как мою собственность. Никто здесь не имеет права прикасаться к тебе"
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 5





	Что это?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What is it?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393540) by [novembermond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembermond/pseuds/novembermond). 



— Что это? — спросил Клинт, дотронувшись до зажима, который Наташа прикрепила к его галстуку. Зажим имел форму маленьких красных песочных часов.

Романофф хрипло рассмеялась.

— Он помечает тебя как мою собственность. Никто здесь не имеет права прикасаться к тебе.

— Та-ак, — Клинт погладил пальцем ладонь Романофф, — мне следует быть начеку?

— Всегда, — Наташа взяла его под руку, и они вместе направились к Венгерскому Национальному Театру.

***

— Что это? — спросила Наташа.

Клинт улыбнулся.

— Оно помечает тебя как мою собственность. Никто здесь не имеет права прикасаться к тебе.

В открытой бархатной коробочке лежала серебряная цепочка с кулоном в форме стрелы.


End file.
